


Joyriding

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub George, Subspace, and it ends abruptly, dom dream, i just wanted to post something, this isnt finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short, trembling breathes filled the air, small white knuckles gripping onto lime fabric with a whine. George would've liked to say that he got used to the feeling of Dream's nails digging into his hips, but the sensation still felt new, raw, and sensual.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 398





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO- this is one of the first smut works i've ever written, and i made it a few weeks ago i think- 
> 
> before you read further, it is insanely short and it stops extremely abruptly. i might continue it (or) make a new version, but this is very heavily based on 'Perfect.' by anon, and by heavily, i mean i took the concept and put my own words onto it. i highly suggest reading that tho! it's beautifully written and it doesn't stop abruptly lmfao

Short, trembling breathes filled the air, small white knuckles gripping onto lime fabric with a whine. George would've liked to say that he got used to the feeling of Dream's nails digging into his hips, but the sensation still felt new, raw, and sensual.

''You're so pretty,'' Dream murmured into his neck, drawing a small whimper from George. ''My pretty boy...'' Dream trailed off, rubbing his hands up George's back. ''Please,'' George whispered, his voice shaking. Dream hummed, quietly, lifting George by his hips. George gasped as Dream brought him back down on his cock, a short breath leaving him. George placed his forehead against Dream's chest, taking a deep, shuddering breath. ''Colour?'' Dream asked quietly, running a hand through George's sweaty hair. George whimpered, ''G...Green,'' He pushed out, sniffling. ''Are you sure?'' Dream asked again, still rubbing his head. 

''Yes!'' George whined into his chest, taking a deep breath in, yet again. ''Okay, baby,'' Dream said in his ear, lifting George's hips up again. George went down with a quiet moan, tears brimming his waterline. ''Please, Dream...'' He murmured into Dream's chest, sighing when Dream chuckled quietly. ''I'm taking my time with you, you can last, right bunny?'' Dream muttered, lifting his own hips up to thrust into George deeper. George moaned with a sob, his shoulders shuddering. ''Oh, baby... You're so ruined.'' Dream ran a hand through George's hair again, lovingly placing a kiss to the top of his head. ''God, please,'' George whispered while bringing his head up to Dream's shoulder. ''Look at me,'' Dream said, his tone dripping with love. George looked up with half-lidded eyes, a small smile drifting over his flushed features at the sight of Dream's equally flushed features.

''You're doing so, so, good baby.'' Dream said while placing his forehead against George's, slowing dragging him up his cock again. George closed his eyes and whimpered, letting out a long, drawn-out moan when he connected with Dream. ''Fuck, please...'' He dry-sobbed, looking at Dream with sex-clouded eyes. ''Please, please, plea-'' George muttered quickly before moaning, gripping Dream's shoulder tightly as Dream ground into him further. ''Hng,, Oh my god, please,'' George murmured, not missing the way Dream's heart skipped at his pleas. ''Good, good boy, good bunny,'' Dream said quietly, lifting George again and bringing him back down with a curse.

''Agh!'' George yelped into Dream's shoulder, clenching his waist. ''Fuck, fuck, right there,'' He whined, not bothering to keep his voice down; It felt like he and Dream were the only people left, in an apocalyptic setting, using their last few minutes alive to bring their deepest desires to life. Dream ran his fingers down George's arms, smirking at the way the older shivered. ''Right here?'' He asked, thrusting into George. ''Ah! Yes!'' George cried, his mouth dropping open as Dream ground into his prostate. ''Fuck, f'ck, f'ck,'' George said with slurred words, crying into Dream's shoulder, his thighs trembling from pleasure. ''Dream, please, faster,'' He sobbed, wrapping his arm's around Dream's chest. ''Be patient, baby,'' Dream cooed, wrapping his right arm around George's chest. ''Dream,'' George whined, not missing how Dream sighed with annoyance. ''You're so needy, you know that? Look at me.'' Dream said, his tone stiff. George tensed a little before lifting his head from Dream's shoulder, making eye contact with him. 

''Tell me, George, do you know how-'' Dream thrust into George mid-sentence, drawing a gasp from George. ''How needy you are? Tell me.'' He snarled with no real malice, just in an attempt to push George further. ''I- I'm not... Needy, at all.'' George whimpered as Dream thrust into him again, tears brimming his eyes. ''Don't play dumb, bunny. You're a slut for me, just admit it.'' Dream whispered into George's ear, smirking as the other moaned from his words. George shook his head, closing his eyes. ''Open your fucking eyes,'' Dream commanded, George's eyes flew open, the two now holding eye contact. ''You're a slut, just tell me you are, George.'' Dream muttered with a smirk, thrusting into George again, who cried out. ''No...'' George murmured, his body starting to tremble. ''George, weren't you the one who got on top of me?'' Dream said, smiling at George's expression. ''Yes,'' George whispered, embarrassment flooding him. ''So, admit it.'' Dream hummed, digging his nails into George's hips again. 

''No,'' George shook his head, holding eye contact with Dream. ''Okay, then.'' Dream said before burrowing his face into the crook of George's neck, biting the other. ''Ah! Ah, oh my g'd, ah, I'm a slut, please, ah-'' George cried out, screaming when Dream lifted him up and down on his cock again, hitting his prostate. ''F'ck, f'ck, Dream!'' He yelled, tears falling.

''Colour?'' Dream said against his neck, ready to pull away if anything occurred.

''Gr'n,'' George cried, his abdomen tensing.

Dream smiled, licking and kissing the bite mark of George's neck with a hum. ''You're such a good boy, you're my good boy,'' Dream murmured, smiling against his neck. ''Th'nk you,'' George hiccuped, wiping his tears with his free hand. ''Ah...'' George moaned, pushing himself down onto Dream's cock further. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel absolutely no shame in posting this- i've been debating on posting it for a little while, since i wrote it actually, but im just gonna do it- so uh. hope you enjoyed it? sorry about it having no ending?


End file.
